The Masks
by HPlucario
Summary: These are the stories of people similar to Blaziken Mask. a few masks will be written after the main fanfic I want to write. Don't forget to review. If you criticize me make it constructive.
1. Alakazam mask

She admitted to her faults. She regrets turning her mother into a doll, but that was all behind her now. Now she was fighting an evil team. That was team Mecha who wants to rule the earth by creating the next step of human evolution a bit faster than nature intends.

Sabrina heard of activity near cinnabar island from Blaine about a week ago. She suspected that team Mecha wanted mewtwo's technology on new island to alter the DNA of people faster or to make clones of the altered people. Tonight Sabrina saw two helicopters a regular chopper and a chinook heading for the exact place she suspected.

She did **not** need backup. Sabrina had both alakazam with an IQ of over five thousand and her psychic abilities. Alakazam teleported into the clone room with Sabrina to see a team mecha admin. The admin was clearly an absol pokemorph. She smoothly walked around while speaking to Sabrina. "Well, I predicted that disaster would strike. Clearly that disaster would happen to you," in her confusion Sabrina fell to the strike of a houndoom.

after team mecha was done with the main task the grunts placed Sabrina in a holding cell with her fate to be determined by the boss. Sabrina's alakazam's fate was to be used for DNA for advancements in human evolution.


	2. Blastoise Mask

Just another day surfing off of the shores of Vermillion city with blastoise in summer Blue thought. In the corner of his eye he saw a sharpedo being ridden by woman in a diving suit. With Morgana around twelve grunts are sure to follow her. Morgana was a team Mythos admin who specialized in the magical.

Blue knew about the legends from The Hoska region that five dragons lived in five regions. If the legends were true; which team mythos thought they were; they were all in danger if team mythos was trying to find one. "Blastoise use dive and follow Morgana," a determined Blue stated.

The water was magnificent. Blue could have spent an eternity here but, with the circumstances he had to follow the admin. Of course a forest of jellicent and frillish was beneath them but Misty taught Blue how to avoid being ended by frillish. Wear max repels which he had done. The Pokémon fled the moment they sensed him.

Now that the disaster was avoided Blue had to go faster. "Blastoise use quick attack," Blue shouted. Only to be shocked by an elctross due to his repel running out. Blastoise was trained for electrocution so he was fine but blue was unconscious. Blastoise swam away as fast as possible until they got to Vermilion where blue woke up in the hospital without any memory of what happened that day.


	3. Charizard Mask

Matthew Charidon was glad that he had created a Foundation for helping Pokémon with scepain and Grenkouga. The Pokémon Humane Society(P. H. S) was for relocating Pokémon that shouldn't be somewhere, taking pokémon that can't be taken care of by it's owner, and taking pokémon that are being abused.

He was also secretly fighting team Mecha and team Mythos with aforementioned beings at the time of dusk until dawn. This night he was staking out a team Mythos base. The administrator of the base was Loki. They Were the strangest team Mythos admin. Loki's best Pokémon was a zoroark that portrays every trait that Loki has.

Charidon was well versed in illusions having saved a zorua last year. Matthew abruptly stated," something's wrong."

Grenkouga responded,"what is it?"

"What we see isn't true."

Matthew continued,"we ne-," he was stopped by an explosion of grey smoke upon which the trio had to leave immediately.

On the way back Matthew explained what that was."That explosion was made from a ritual that cultured a Pokémon's type. I've only heard about that type of ritual once before in my life. I don't know why team Mythos did that ritual, but I do know that it's bad." The rest of the way home they flew in silence.


	4. Gengar mask

I'm extremely sorry about the wait. I had stuff that I had to do that I couldn't ignore.

—

all clear, master, Said Morty's loyal Gengar. Good, Morty replied. We can start infiltrating the compound. We must be discrete. We cannot be a copy of Sabrina.

Yes master.

They snuck in through the reverse world into the security room. There the guard was startled by the sudden appearance of an undead being and a young man looking like the ghost. Gengar use hypnosis. The man slouched down in a stupor in has chair.

Gengar then disabled the camera screens to everything and the duo went to the holding holding cells. The chambers had many different ground and rock type pokemorphs. An onix nagamorph talked," hurry up we're about to be on the night shift!"

Gengar hurry up Morty communicated.

Yes, master. Morty broke the lock of a golem pokemorph. Gruffly he said, "hit the dirt."

Then he then used rollout on the adjacent enclosure, releasing a rhydon pokemorph. It used earthquake breaking the locks of all the paddocks for the section.

Next they released the fighting types, but by the time they got to the Ghost pokemorphs the admin that attacked Sabrina was there. "Well, I predicted that disaster would strike. Clearly that disaster would happen to you.". Instantly a sharpedo used surf to wipe out the pokemorphs were it not for a portal to the reverse world. The admin just stated,"I knew that would happen which is why I have this." She brought out a lit flare that triggered the sprinklers.

Gengar get us out here! The spirit Pokémon teleported to a safe house with the pokemorphs that escaped. The mission had failed, but there was a level of success.


	5. Misty

I have a problem I can't respond to people if they aren't signed in. Thanks.

—

One week after blue had been attacked Misty read the news:

HAS HOSKA BASED POKEMON TEAM ATTACKED GYM LEADER?

SEVEN DAYS AGO KANTO GYM LEADER, BLUE OAK, WAS ATTACKED. ONE WITNESS WHO WISHES TO REMAIN ANONYMOUS STATED," I SAW BLUE SURFING ON HIS BLASTOISE THEN AFTER A WOMAN RIDING A SHARPEDO DIVED HE FOLLOWED. FIFTEEN MINUTES AFTER THAT I SAW HIM LAYING ON HIS BLASTOISE SWIMMING AWAY. SOON ENOUGH THE SAME WOMAN CAME UP ON HER POKEMON HOLDING A BLUE GEM." OTHER WITNESSES CONFIRMED THEIR REPORT AND ADD IN A BOAT OF FOUR PEOPLE WERE FOLLOWING THAT WOMAN. OFFICER JENNY(FROM CERULEAN CITY) NEITHER CONFIRMED NOR DENIED THE THEORY THAT TEAM MYTHOS ATTACKED MR. OAK. IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION REGARDING BLUE PLEASE CALL KANTO NATIONAL NEWS OR VISIT .Com (continued ON PG. 3)

MISTY WAS IN A RAGE. TEAM MYTHOS HAD THE WATER GEM. ONE OF THE ITEMS THAT WOULD CAUSE DISASTER WAS IN THE HANDS OF TEAM MYTHOS!

Misty' mood was with her the entire day defeating every trainer that came to the gym. That night she talked to Amber on the phone.

"Anbā watashi wa anata no tasuke ga hitsuyō!"

"Misty! Slow DOWN AND SPEAK GALORISH. AND PLEASE GIVE ME A GOOD REASON WHY YOU WOKE ME UP."

"SORRY, I WAS WORRIED."

"Just get to the point."

"I read the news this morning and it said that people think that team Mythos is behind blue's attack and we both know that's true. Also Morgana has the water gem."

With that foreboding news the two girls Amber and Misty went to bed.

I am creating a fakemon region with eighteen gyms and I can't figure out the order. all I've figured out is the first gym: ice the two middle gyms:flying, water and the last two: dragon, then fairy. The requirements are that the next gym has a type advantage over the first one. So on and so forth. You can contact me by sending me a PM or email me at HPLucario448 .


End file.
